It Wasn't Your Fault, And It Never Will Be
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: "You know what? Forget it. I already know the answer." He abruptly stood up, ignoring her pleas to let her explain, and dashed into his cabin before anyone could see the tears starting to form in his eyes. May be rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It Wasn't Your Fault

A/N: AU. TLH _never happened_. This story takes place about three months after TLO. This is me trying a Percy x Bianca story, so Percabeth fans, no flames please, and don't kill me! (Loud banging in the background, followed by screams.) Enjoy!

Disclaimerr: If I did own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, would I write on fanfiction? Probably… so I don't! I just wish I do…

Percy's POV

Perseus Jackson was calmly sleeping in his cabin when it happened.

He was in the middle of a really nice dream. He and Annabeth were at Montauk, where they were passionately making out in the moonlight. She was sitting on his lap, her eyes closed, and the moonlight giving her hair a golden-silver color. His hands snaked their way to the back of her Camp Half-Blood Shirt, his fingers curling around the hem of her shirt-

"Fire!" someone yelled from outside. Percy stood up instantly, as he was abruptly awoken from his dream. Normally, that word wouldn't mean anything, as the Apollo kids were always practicing their archery, but it wasn't the Will Solace, the senior counselor of the Apollo cabin shouting, it was a more feminine, more familiar voice.

Percy hastily grabbed Riptide from his bedside table, threw open his door and ran outside. As he predicted, it wasn't Will that was that yelled that panicked word, but rather it was Annabeth, who was fighting a Cyclops knife-to-club.

He looked around, and for the first time, noticed the impossible thing that was happening.

Monsters were invading camp.

A legion of cyclopes, dracaenae, hellhounds, a few telkhines, and the Minotaur were charging the campers, who were frantically forming a phalanx to retaliate. Hellhounds dashed here and there, clawing and biting at any camper they can reach. One camper, bleeding copious amounts of blood from the hellhound bating his shoulder, was dragged behind the monsters' lines, and his screams were instantly muffled. Percy shuddered. He did not want to think what happened to that poor soul.

The Minotaur, wielding the same axe he used in their last battle, was fighting Jared Faust, son of Morpheus. He bellowed, and swung his axe sideways, catching Mark unguarded on his right side, and the son went of Morpheus went down, cut cleanly in half.

That sight sent him over the edge.

"Hyaahh!" Percy charged the Minotaur. It never saw him coming. Riptide pierced the Minotaur on a chink on its back armor, and it dissolved into dust. "Who's next?" Percy challenged, overconfidence lingering in his voice. Several cyclopes, wearing armor made from cars and carrying clubs fitted with metal spikes, left whoever they were fighting and charged him all at the same time. Percy summoned water from his cabin and formed it into his personal tornado. The Cyclopes were knocked away by combination of raging water and fierce winds, and Percy dispatched them easily.

By the time he was done, the other monsters were already defeated. He immediately looked around for Annabeth to see if she was okay. His heart did a little tap dance when she saw her near Thalia's Tree, a little cut up but otherwise okay.

"Annabeth!" He called. His eyes were brimming with tears. Annabeth turned around just as she was tackled to the ground by an overjoyed son of Poseidon. "Gods, Annabeth, I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"Sheesh, Seaweed Brain! You're acting as if I just died!" Annabeth huffed. Percy ignored her. He held her at arm's length, his eyes darting around every portion of her body, checking for any signs of injury.

"Seriously, Percy, I'm fine! Just a few cuts, nothing that the Apollo cabin can't heal." She sheathed her knife, which she was still holding in a fighting form, as if waiting for another attack.

As they walked back to camp, Annabeth noticed the bodies that were lying on the ground. Twelve campers lay on the central green, dead. Most of them were so badly dismembered that she couldn't tell who they were. She stiffened when she saw that one of them had blond hair and grey eyes. Percy noticed her reaction, and affectionately put an arm around her and pulled into a hug. She sobbed on his chest, and her tears soaked his shirt.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth felt guilty about it all. Here was a man who loved her with all his heart, mind, and soul. For all she knew, he would willingly stand in front of Zeus' bolt and die for her. All she could do was at least love him back.

But she didn't. Well, she did, but that was a long time ago. Her feelings for him changed, spiraling from a feeling of pure to love down to the kind of love that you would give a friend. But she couldn't tell him. After all, she, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was never known to be a backstabbing two-timer. Percy helped her to her brother's corpse, where she kneeled and spoke an ancient Greek blessing.

"C'mon, Annabeth, I'll take you to your room." Percy coaxed, and she reluctantly followed. Why couldn't she just break up with him and get it over with? _Because he's my best friend, and I just can't give him that kind of heartache, _her mind reasoned.

As they turned around, a body lying in the bloody ground, cleanly cut in half, caught her eye. _No, it can't be._ Her mind was racing, and after a few moments, so was her body, running to the son of Morpheus's body.

"NO!"

Percy's POV

"NO!" he heard Annabeth scream.

He saw her running at full speed towards the body of Jared.

"Annabeth!" He called. She didn't turn around, nor even stop to look at him. When she finally reached the body, she knelt down, caressed his face, and wailed.

Percy was confused. Why would she cry over him? He went over to where she was crying her eyes out, and knelt beside her.

"Annabeth, why are you crying?" he asked, although in his mind, he already had guessed the answer.

Annabeth stopped crying, only for a moment, and looked at him eye-to-eye. Her hands were shaking, her eyes were puffy, and she was biting her lower lip, as if she doesn't know what to say. "Percy, I-"

Even without her speaking, Percy could see it in her eyes. That look of love that was once only for him, was in her eyes again, only this time it wasn't for him. He looked at Jared, then at Annabeth, then Jared again, and it finally dawned upon him.

"You know what? Forget it. I already know the answer." He abruptly stood up, ignoring her pleas to let her explain, and dashed into his cabin before anyone could see the tears starting to form in his eyes.

He slammed the door shut. Why didn't he see it before? Her guilty reaction every time he brought her a gift, her reclusive answers for his every question, that faraway look she had in her eyes every time they spend together, of course she had to be seeing someone else! He lied facedown on his bed, put his head on his arms, and wept.

He did not know how long he stayed like that. A small light illuminating from the corner of his eye snapped him out of his self-pity, forcing him into a sitting position. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look, as they were still teary from his hours of crying, and, as he realized who was the pale-skinned figure in front of him, he nearly fell out of bed.

"B-Bianca?"

Oooo! A broken-hearted Percy, a broken-hearted Annabeth, what else is to come? Tell me if it's any good so I know if I will still continue. Anyway, I hate stories wherein Percy just sees Annabeth take off with some guy and leave him hanging. I mean she's his best friend, so she just won't leave him like that! Don't get me wrong, some stories that start with scenes like that are still awesome, but it totally ignores the Percy-Annabeth relationship, you know? Anyway, here's a spoiler for the Next Chapter: _Annabeth will hate Percy_! Till then!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy! XD

Annabeth's POV

"Percy, I-" she tried to explain, but it was futile.

"You know what, forget it." Percy said coldly, and it felt like he was sending daggers through her heart. By his voice alone, she could tell that he was never going to forgive her. Now, not only was his Jared gone, but also Percy, her best friend.

"You deserved it, you know." Someone said behind her.

She recognized the voice, but she didn't care, She unsheathed her dagger in one swift movement and struck blindly, ready to give whoever said that a thrashing. Her dagger clashed with another knife, this one made of pure silver. Wait, silver?

She tried to look through teary eyes at whoever was brave, or stupid, enough to insult her, and saw none other than Thalia. As usual, she had a silvery glow surrounding her, a wild look in her sky-blue eyes, but otherwise a very playful smirk on her face, as if she was thinking how entertaining her whole situation was.

Her eyes widened. She attacked Thalia, her _other_ best friend! But still…she insulted her. She reluctantly sheathed her knife, and glared at Thalia with her story grey eyes.

"Damn you, Thalia! How dare you say that to me! You have no idea-"

Thalia cut her off. Still, she had that smirk on her face. "No idea what? You don't think I know what you were doing with _him_?" She gestured to the son of Morpheus's body. "Pretty much the whole camp knows about it, Annabeth! Thank the gods Percy was just so oblivious, or else he would've broken up with you months ago!"

Annabeth was in shock. The _entire _camp knew it? "Wait, if all of you knew it, why didn't one of you just tell him?"

Thalia shrugged. "We thought it was a bit amusing to let him figure it out on his own. I mean, Annabeth, you double-timing him was so obvious, even Phoebe noticed it, and she doesn't even have a single romantic bone in her body!"

Annabeth shook her head in disbelief. "You know what, GO TO TARTARUS!" she screamed in Thalia's face.

"Been there last week. Killed some new monster." She stated matter-of-factly before turning around and walking away from a very surprised, and angry, daughter of Athena.

Percy's POV

True enough, the ghostly form of Bianca di Angelo was standing, well, _floating_, in front of him.

Percy tried to regain his composure. "Erm, Bianca, hi- I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual. Checking up on Nico." She floated a little closer to him.

As she got closer, she noticed the little things she didn't notice before. Wet marks on Percy's face, a wet patch on his bed.

She went closer the wet patch. Percy, were you crying? 'Cause it was either that or you were-"

Percy's face turned beet red. "No, I wasn't! Bianca!" he whined.

"Who were you thinking about? Does she look sexy in underwear?" she snickered.

Percy's eyes bulged, and his mouth dropped open. What the hell was this girl asking him? "I told you no, Bianca! I was crying, alright!" his face was pure red.

Bianca's expression was one of pure concern. "You were crying, why?" she drifted a little closer and sat down beside him . She tried to put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, but as her white, pale hand got closer to Percy's skin, it dissolved into mist.

"Sorry." Percy tried to apologize.

"No, it was my fault, I forgot about that." She gave him a small smile. "Anyway, why were you crying?"

Percy shifted nervously. "Well, you see, I-"

"You what?" Bianca said.

"I-well, Annabeth, I mean, I saw Annabeth-"

"You saw Annabeth what?"

"Will you let me finish!" Percy said.

"Sorry." Bianca muttered. She hung her head low, pursed her lips, and just looked at the ground.

Percy flinched when he saw her like that. He got up, went directly in front of her, and knelt. His sea-green eyes met chocolate-brown ones. "No, I'm sorry, Bianca. I didn't mean to shout at you like that. To tell you the truth, I was kinda angry ever since I found out Annabeth had been cheating on me. I didn't mean to bring it out on you."

Bianca didn't hear anything except "I'm sorry" and "Annabeth had been cheating on me."

She stood up furiously. "Why that two-timing, backstabbing, daughter of Athena! How dare she do that to you! Well, let's see how she feels about two dozen skeleton Spartans waiting for her in her bedroom."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Percy, it's me, Annabeth. Open up, please let me explain."

"Speak of the devil…" Bianca said coldly. "I'll see you later, Percy." She started to fade.

"Bianca, wait-" but she was already gone.

He made his way to his door. Before he opened it, he did his best to try and look mad.

_Oh well, I knew this was coming anyway, _he thought and opened the door.

Annabeth's POV

"What the hades do you want?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Percy, I just want to explain." I said as calmly as I could.

He opened his door wider. "Get in." It wasn't like he was offering, but more like ordering her.

She stepped inside cautiously. For all she knew Poseidon might be waiting inside, waiting to blast her into a water puddle for breaking his son's heart.

She sat on his bed. He just stood in front of her, looking at her like some complicated puzzle.

"Percy, it's not what you think." She started.

"Humor me." He smirked.

"Okay, so Jared and I had been going out for a couple of months-"

He raised his eyebrow. "Months?"

He was guilt-tripping her, and it was working. "Yes Percy. Three months." She said in a quieter voice.

He just nodded his head. "Three months."

"Yes Percy. We were going out for three months, but I was still unsure-"

"You were_ UNSURE?" _ he asked in a raised voice.

"W-well, I a-always thought that you were the one for me-" she stuttered. She never stutters. What effect was he having on her?

"Why didn't you think about that when you were dating him, huh? Why?" he inquired.

"Percy, I love you-" She started.

"-because he's dead." Percy finished for her. "So, what am I, Annabeth, a replacement? Is that all I am to you?" He stepped closer to her. "What have I ever done to you to make you hate me?" he said through teary eyes.

"I don't hate you."

"Then why did you cheat on me? You don't even know how much it hurts _here._" He pointed at her heart.

"Percy, Jared's dead. Can't we just forget about this and move on?"

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, Jared's dead. You can thank the Minotaur for that one. Actually, I might even send him a thank you card in Tartarus."

"This is not funny- wait, how did you know the Minotaur killed him?" she asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes. Cut cleanly in half." He said matter-of-factly.

"And you didn't do anything about it?"

He shrugged. "I just got up. The camp being attacked _inside _theborderswas a lot for me to take in.

Annabeth couldn't believe her ears. Percy saw Jared about to die, and he didn't do anything to help?

"You let him die." she accused.

"No, I didn't. The moment I saw him, the Minotaur cut him open."

Annabeth pushed him, hard. "I HATE YOU! YOU LET JARED DIE! I HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU!" she stormed out the door.

"The feeling's mutual." Percy scoffed.

That's Chapter 2! What do you think?

Anyway, Tell me what you want Bianca to do to Annabeth in the next chapter!

Till then!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's Chapter 3!

Le Diablo Blanc2 – Exactly what I was thinking! Except it won't be in her dreams…

Anonymouse29 – Your suggestion gave me an idea to expand the story. I'm sorry though that I can fit it in the latter part only.

BlackJack The Pegasus – Yeah, she will…she will…

Hero of One – Actually, I do, but it's needed for the story, so bear with me, please!

On with the story!

Oh, and Rick Riordan will probably kill me if I don't say this: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

Bianca's POV

"Dirty rotten…" Bianca murmured to herself as she passed the walls of Erebus and into her father's kingdom.

"Good evening, father." Bianca said respectfully as she kneeled in front of her father's throne. The three Furies circled overhead, and skeletal guards stood unmoving beside her father's skeleton throne. Hades himself, wearing a black cloak made from tortured souls, went down from his throne and changed his twelve-foot tall godly form to a six-foot tall human form. He stopped in front of his daughter.

"Rise, Bianca."

She rose, still a little uneasy with her father standing in front of her. She was sure she did something wrong. But he can't kill her again, can he?

He steered her outside of the palace. "Bianca, what is this I hear about you disrupting the underworld, _again_?" he asked while they were walking through Persephone's garden. "Melinoe has been impossible ever since she gave me a report about supposed ventures to the mortal world. And not to mention the skeletons that are going berserk right now in response to your anger." He pointed to a couple of skeletons tearing down Persephone's plants. Still, others were fighting the guards, others were outside Elysium, banging on the door, and others were running frantically all over the place, throwing jars of Greek fire. Where did they get that?

All in all, it was mass chaos outside. Hades waved his hand nonchalantly, and the skeletons returned underground.

"Sorry." Bianca muttered while looking at the ground.

Hades stifled a laugh. "No, no. No need to be sorry. It was rather amusing to see Persephone almost lose her mind when she saw that her precious flowers were being burned to a crisp. She actually threatened to turn my son into a flower if I didn't do anything."

Bianca stiffened. "She wouldn't, would she?"

"No, she wouldn't even dare." As they walked through the fields of punishment, Bianca noticed a very familiar person near the road. He pointed to the poor spirit. "Wait, father, isn't that-"

Hades looked at where his daughter was pointing at. "Ah, yes. Jared Faust. Son of Morpheus."

.

She continued to stare at Jared's soul. The son of Morpheus was being punished by a ghoul that looks a lot like Annabeth. Jared was strapped on a table, naked, where his limbs would be slowly hacked off by the Annabeth ghoul using a dagger, only for his limbs to regrow again, and the process would repeat. All the while, the ghoul would put on a creepy smile while saying things like, "I don't know why I ever dated you," or "It's good that you're dead, then Percy and I can finally be together again."

Bianca shuddered. "Wow, that's creepy."

Jared was crying. "Annabeth, please stop. It hurts so much." He pleaded, but it was useless.

"I have to say, I outdid myself on thinking of that one." Hades commented.

"But father, why is he in the fields of punishment? Didn't he die saving the camp?" Bianca asked, curious why a hero is being punished.

"Didn't you know? She cheated with Annabeth on Percy. And for me, it's a crime punishable by the worst tortures that you could imagine. Personally, I don't even like that sea spawn, But as a reward for him being the savior of Olympus, I think that he might want this." Hades explained.

_He's the one Annabeth's been cheating on Percy with? _Immediately, all of Bianca's anger that was already building up inside was released all of a sudden. _He got what he deserved, _she thought.

Suddenly her eyes lit up._ Maybe I can show this to Annabeth,_ Bianca mused. She smiled at the idea.

Hades smirked. "Thinking of getting back at that Athena girl, are we?"

Bianca shrugged. "Yeah, probably."

"That's my girl. Tell you what, for this time, I will help you."

Bianca bowed. "Thank you, father."

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth knew only one thing. She hated Percy. She hated him for leaving her alone in her time of need. She hated him for leaving _him_ to die. And worst of all, she hated him for not even feeling guilty about it.

"The feeling's mutual." Those last words of his kept ringing in her ears. It was like he picked up a rusty dagger, shoved it through her heart, and didn't even lose any sleep over it. Her world is officially destroyed. "Can this day get any worse?" She screamed at the sky. As if on cue, rain started to fall, heavily.

"Typical." She huffed while trying to get to Cabin 6. Due to the rain, the ground quickly became mud under her feet, and she even slipped a few times, acquiring a few scratches and bruises.

Finally she reached the cabin. As she entered slowly, the first thing she noticed was silence. The Athena cabin was usually quiet from reading books and planning battle maps, but this was _too_ quiet.

"Hello, Malcolm?" she called. Then she noticed that the lights were out. She tried the switch, but it wouldn't work.

"Okay, guys. If this is a trick, cut it out! It's not funny!" She said.

"It's funny to me." A female voice said behind her.

Instinctively, Annabeth swiftly turned around. Immediately, she wished she hadn't. A hooded figure, along with two skeletons were standing right behind her. Well, the skeletons were standing, but the hooded figure was floating two inches from the ground, a ghostly white light encircling her entire body. Black smoke was seeping out from directly under her, slowly crawling to Annabeth's shocked form.

The smoke crawled its way up the daughter of Athena's thigh, encircling one leg, then the other. She tried to move, but found out that the smoke held her in place. Her eyes widened. "What the- who are you! Stop this right now, or I swear on the Styx that I will-"

"Be quiet." The hooded figure said, and raised her hand. The black smoke flew to Annabeth's mouth, and gagged her. The smoke that was circling her legs had worked its way to her torso, and eventually her arms, rendering her powerless, and in the complete mercy of the intruders.

"Take her." The hooded figure commanded.

The skeletons dragged the bound and gagged Annabeth outside, where they dumped her in the mud.

She pointed to Annabeth. "Watch."

Suddenly, Annabeth saw an Iris-message of Jared in the underworld. He was…screaming? She squinted her eyes to look closer. Then her eyes widened in realization. Her lover was in the fields of punishment!

Immediately she closed her eyes. She did not want to watch this!

_No, no._ _This is impossible_. She thought.

"This isn't impossible, Annabeth." The hooded figure said, as if reading her thoughts. "I want you to see all of this, daughter of Athena. This is what you did, and now you will watch the consequences of your actions!" The hooded figure said.

Annabeth felt something crawl on her face, and all of a sudden her eyes were forced open. She saw Jared's arm being cut of, _slowly_, and his tears of pain. But what scared her most was seeing who was torturing him.

Her.

A sadistic looking version of her was cackling like a madman, using a dagger to chop up Jared like a fish. After all his limbs were chopped up, Annabeth though it was over. But when the limbs started to grow back, she almost vomited at the sight. Seeing her lover like this was too much for her. But worst of all, she couldn't even look away from this gruesome sight.

Suddenly, the gag was released. "Oh, that's right. The best part is always the screams." The hooded figure laughed sadistically.

"NOO!" Annabeth cried. She turned to the hooded figure. "Please, stop it. Stop it. I can't bear to see him like this.

The hooded figure floated towards the iris-message and waved her pale, ghostly hand through the image, cutting the connection. Then she turned to Annabeth. "Remember this, daughter of Athena. What you did is unforgivable. This is only the first. We'll have some more fun next time." With that she disappeared, along with skeletons and the smoke.

Annabeth cried. She just cried and cried, not even minding that the mud was covering her like a second skin.

Meanwhile, the hooded figure bowed before the Lord of the Underworld, and put down her hood, revealing the beaming face of Bianca di Angelo.

"It worked, father. It worked."

What do you think? Send me some ideas of what you think Bianca should do on her second time with Annabeth. Oh, and I will probably update next week so, till then!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chiron's POV

In all his years of teaching, Chiron has never seen somebody as broken, scarred, and terrified as Annabeth Chase had been that morning.

He woke up early as usual, before going outside to practice his archery. As he was passing the Athena Cabin, he saw a lump of mud near the door. Normally, he wouldn't care, since the campers would just scrape it away, but what nearly gave him a heart attack was the fact that it _moved._

He galloped towards it as fast as he could. _What in Zeus' name? A body, but what is it doing in the mud? _he asked himself. All that time, his eyesight never moved away from the body.

As he got closer, he trotted to a stop. "What are you doing here, child?" he asked in the most normal voice he could. "Come on, let's get you- you… A-Annabeth?" he stuttered.

True enough, the daughter of Athena, was curled up in a fetal position in the mud, eyes wide open, grinning like a maniac, and muttering something about a 'second time'.

"Medic! I need A medic over here!" Chiron shouted. Usually, he could bring a camper over to the infirmary himself, being a medic and all, but seeing Annabeth, someone whom he treated and loved like a daughter, like this was too much for him to bear. After a few minutes, Will Solace, along with a few of his younger brothers, came running straight to him.

"Sorry we're late, Chiron. We were cleaning up our cabin, and-"

Chiron held up his hand. "Not now, Will. Help me bring Miss Chase over to the infirmary."

For the first time, Will noticed Annabeth lying in the mud, nearly out of her mind.

He picked her up effortlessly. For a few moments she kicked and screamed at his touch, but once she saw Chiron, she laid still in Will's arms. "What happened to her, Chiron?" he asked, using his hand to wipe off some of the mud that was covering her face.

"I don't know. I just saw her here myself." Chiron answered.

"Second time… please, no more, HELP ME!" she screamed, grabbing a fistful of Will's shirt and hiding her face in his chest.

Will looked at Chiron, clueless.

"Just bring her to the infirmary." He said.

Will's POV

Will laid her down on a bed. The infirmary was empty, mostly due to the fact that Percy just stayed cooped up in his cabin all day long, a fact that some of the campers, including himself, were fully aware of.

He grabbed a towel neatly folded on a table nearby, filled a small basin with water, then proceeded to clean Annabeth of mud.

_Wow she's filthy,_ he mused.

After a few minutes, most of her arms and legs were completely free of mud. Will didn't dare touch any other part of her body, though. _She might already be crazy, but that doesn't mean she won't hesitate to kill me,_ he said to himself. He put the dirty items back on the table.

As he turned to leave, he felt a hand grad his wrist tightly.

Annabeth's POV

"No, don't leave me alone. She might come back." Annabeth said, fear eminent in her stormy gray eyes.

"Don't worry, Annabeth," Will reassured her. "you'll be safe here." He muttered a prayer to his father, and immediately, Annabeth felt her eyes starting to close.

Her grip on his wrist faltered, her hand now dangling on the side of the bed. "No, don't…please…no…no…"

As she drifted to sleep, she was unceremoniously dumped out of bed.

"Hello, my little plaything." A familiar voice said.

Annabeth's sleepy eyes widened. She was still a little drowsy, but her fear was overcoming her sleepiness.

The figure clapped her hands once. "This time, we're gonna have so much fun."

Annabeth struggled to get up. Then she noticed that the figure's hood was down. Through drowsy eyes, she strained to see the figures face.

"You want to know who I am, do you?" the figure mused. She knelt down and came face to face with Annabeth.

Annabeth almost fainted. Staring her at the face was the last person she ever expected; the pale, ghostly face of Bianca di Angelo.

I'm sorry this Chapter was so short, I'll make it longer next time! You could say that this is a filler for what Bianca is about to do next chapter!

Also, submit ideas of what you want Bianca to do to Annabeth, and I might add it on the story!


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ

A/N: The Next Chapter will be a Percy/Bianca interaction, as well as the torturing part. I just thought I'd let you know.

Spoiler for Chapter 5:

"_Bianca, you didn't have to do that, you know." Percy said._

"_I might've went a little overboard, but she got what she deserved." She answered back in steely voice._

"_That you did." Percy laughed. He would've felt sorry for Annabeth right at this moment. He might've been already with her, at her side, comforting her, right now. But all the pain his heart felt overruled his compassion._

_Suddenly Bianca's form started to fade. "sorry, Percy. Dad's calling. I'll see you later, okay?"_

"_Sure, Bianca. And thanks." Percy called out just before she started disappearing._

_Bianca smiled. "For you, anything."_

Change of plan: our vacation was moved up to a later date, so I may be able to update tomorrow or the day after. See ya then!


	6. Goodbyes

Hello, my fellow readers, followers, and reviewers.

I'll just cut it to the chase, then….but PLEASE, BEFORE YOU START MAKING ANY DECISIONS, _**READ ALL OF THIS FIRST.**_

I AM QUITTING FANFICTION…FOR GOOD.

I am so sorry, but schoolwork is taking up loads of my time, and I cannot find any more time to continue to update my stories. I want all of you to know how much I want to continue, but I simply…can't. But wait! I said I quit, but _I never said that I'll finish this account._ **I gave it to a close friend of mine, and a fellow writer whom I know will love to continue what I started.** He may, or may not, make a new story, or just continue mine, but all of it's his choice. So please, don't be disappointed. He's a better write than I ever was anyway, at least, in my opinion.

Also, **I gave him permission to change the penname**, so don't be surprised if the stories come under a different name. Anyway, by the time you guys read this, I would've asked him to upload it himself, so anytime the pennname might change. So, to everybody who's reading this…goodbye. And God bless you all.


End file.
